Unfortunate
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Lloyd finally finds out what his father had been hiding from him through his dream... Maybe he should have seen it coming?


It was no secret that Lloyd was curious about how he came about. Sometimes he even questioned if Lord Garmadon was even his father at all. That was a ridiculous notion… right? The blond finally gained up the courage to ask his uncle, Wu. He had waited until after training, but he really wanted to know.

Sensei Wu noticed Lloyd trailing after him, and turned around, "Hello Lloyd," it was simple, but the elderly must have caught on by now.

The green ninja sighed softly, "Um, is…" He didn't like the idea of backing down now, but he wondered if he'd even get an answer.

"…Garmadon your father?" The instructor finished for his nephew. They began walking again, quietly setting the same pace. It was a bit awkward now, with that unanswered question present between them. Getting to the kitchen, Wu paused and glanced back to see Lloyd look down and about to ask yet again, "How about you ask him yourself?"

About to change his question to how, he tilted his head back up to see the adult gone. Staring around wildly, he found there to be no sign of him. A bit peculiar that the ninjas were also nowhere to be found ever since he started his training for today. Gulping slightly, he hoped it wasn't another dream. Being the green ninja must have meant out of the ordinary dreams as well, seeing as these happened often.

"I better find answers in this one," muttered Lloyd, and he set out to find where the oddity in the dream would be this time. He found himself drawn to a room that was never the in the first place, eager to push the slightly opened door in even more. Finally doing so, he found that there was a brunet teenager standing in front of a wide full-length mirror. Through the reflection the younger could see he had pale skin and a more lithe appearance, with dark purple ninja attire, topped off with brown eyes and hair.

The older boy then noticed him and gave a darker grin, "Come here." After getting the naïve male to stay beside him he touched the green-clad shoulder. For a few moments, it was a bit strange for Lloyd; the brunet was staring intensely at him, while he could only gape. Then he felt a bit strange, and the hand left his joint to allow him sudden… growth? It was over in a flash, but what had happened? Finally letting himself to stare in the mirror, he felt himself go in panic mode.

Lloyd was no longer the adorable little boy of ten. He now was about sixteen, give or take, and his features had to change as well. His slightly stocky child figure was now filled out and well defined. The facial change went from chubby cheeks to slightly define and a more square jaw. He grew to be about as tall as this strange teenager, but the other was more on the gangly side anyways. The ninja kimono had grown with him, but he had it undone to show off a white undershirt for whatever reason.

Then he stared in the reflection to see the other boy's eyebrow rise, feeling a bit irked at the smirk. "What's so funny?" His maturity didn't grow as well as the body or vocals, or at least in this dream.

"Do you not know who I am? Or was… that is?" Lloyd shrugged at the questions, but looked over the opposing individual for good measure.

Comparing the looks, he found they weren't very similar if at all. Lloyd had a more silvery toned blond, clashing against the milk chocolate-like color. The taller teenager was… for lack of better words, shapes and angles. Like someone who absolutely hated using circles drew him. Either he was naturally this skinny or something kept him from fulfilling meals. He looked like he didn't see much sunlight, and was a gleaming gray now that he got closer, against the peachy glow of Lloyd.

The young Garmadon felt as if he were staring at an opposite. He nearly questioned how they could have been brought together like this. As if this was a helpful dream? The eyes nearly turned red in amusement, settling for a intimidating scarlet, "Lloyd, do you know why we're here?" Said boy blinked and refused to move his eyes from the reflection stubbornly. "We're here because I'm answering your question."

It took a moment, and the green ninja clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. Opening his eyes again, he stared at the other full on, feeling betrayal and hurt. "You could have just said it, you know."

"No I couldn't have," he lashed back calmly, "You wouldn't have listened."

Backing up, he then shook his head, "No, there has to be some mistake, I am your son!"

The newly identified dark lord nodded, "Indeed you are, but I can't take credit for the biology of this." He turned around and watched his son directly, continuing to move backwards. Eventually the other boy collapsed on his knees, and held his face in his hands. Feeling bad, the uncertain parental-turned-teen made his way over and towered over the blond. "Are you alright, Lloyd?"

After a few minutes of crying and shaking, the smaller froze. About to try to comfort the boy, hands shot out and grabbed his legs from behind, knocking his on his back. Noticing the boy freaking and shooting up, the other teenager wished this dream would allow him his- The golden staff zipped into the room unannounced, but the green ninja caught it before it reached its actual destination. Holding it nonchalantly, Lloyd allowed himself to emotionlessly point the weapon down towards the past version of his guardian.

Using it angrily, the man suddenly became his present form, but he doubted this was over. The boy looked ready for a fight… perhaps their fight wasn't meant for real life…? But no, the other elemental ninjas wouldn't be trained up for a giant battle for nothing. Clearly this was merely revenge. "Lloyd," breathed the purple ninja, "You wouldn't get a man while they were helpless."

Mocking his parental with tears in his eyes, the boy threw the weapon back over behind his head and readied it to slam back down. Finally he'd show the defenseless that he was the bigger man, just like they'd all done to him. Suddenly unfair projected images played quickly through his mind, causing his grip to slip. Oddly, the dark lord didn't seem to try to take the teenager's possession, just lie there and watch the scene unfold. The combined golden weapon fell with a clang to the ground behind the blond.

Garmadon quirked a brow, unsure how this would affect their battling now, "Lloyd?"

Letting the tears flow, the age began to fade, changing the boy back into how he was. "I'm not related to you… Maybe I should be glad of that." Quivering slightly, he took a sharp breather and let the tears continue their route on his face. No emotion still, the boy began to leave the room and hopefully find somewhere to exit this.

"Lloyd!" startling the young boy, the older sat up, "What did you see?"

Gripping the doorframe and looking down, the blond gave a tasteless laugh, "I saw… our final battle…" Thinking for a moment, and looking back, "You told me this now because you want me to try my hardest without having sympathy for you?"

Garmadon sighed and got up, getting the golden staff of the cold wood, "Yes, and it was something you should have guessed by now." The dark lord allowed a small smile, despite what just happened. "I still love you, Lloyd."

Fighting back his grin, the boy about left. Stopping yet again, he turned back to return the sentiment, but his father was gone. So much went unanswered regardless of the giant secret being revealed at last, but perhaps it was best. He went back into the room and looked at the mirror, hating how it ended like that, he wanted to spend enough time with his father before their finale battle… just in case.


End file.
